George Tarleton (Earth-2004)
George Tarleton was a member of A.I.M who recived incredible levels of intelligence. History George Tarleton was a skilled technician from Erie, Pennsylvania. He joined the radical scientific group A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) and worked with them to create the Cosmic Cube, a device with infinite capabilities. The Scientist Supreme (Lyle Getz) decided they needed a way to study the cube so they created project M.O.D.O.C. (Mental Organism Designed Only for Computing) to analyze and probe the Cosmic Cube and to improve the organization's productivity in its scientific endeavors, while still being subservient to the higher echelons of the organization. To that end they mutagenically altered George into the super intelligent being, M.O.D.O.C., his massive cranium was too much for his frail body to support so they place in a hoverchair dubbed the Doomsday Chair. These scientists unwisely did not take into consideration the theory that superior ability naturally leads to superior ambition. It did not take long for M.O.D.O.C. to turn on his former masters and overthrow A.I.M. He adopted the new acronym for his title: M.O.D.O.K. (Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing) at this time as he was more of a ruthless killer than a bean counter in his own estimation. Encounters with the Avengers As M.O.D.O.K began to operate more openly with his various allies outside A.I.M, he was not present when the group collasped, and thus was not captured by the [[Avengers (Earth-2004)|Avengers. After learning of A.I.Ms destruction, M.O.D.O.K linked up with the Sinister Six, led by Doctor Octopus. The pair created The Trampler, an elephant based robot that terrorised Brooklyn until the arrival of Spider-Man who was able to web The Tranoler and send it into the ocean. He took its tracker which led him back to Doc Oc and M.O.D.O.K. The pair prepared to evacuate but Parker used his webbing to block the doorway. When he came in, he didn't recognise M.O.D.O.K. Before he could detain The pair, M.O.D.O.K detonated the rear of the ship, and it started filling with water. He and Doc Oc got away, and Spider-Man barely esca before the ship went under. Afterwards, he reported M.O.D.O.K to the Avengers, who began a manhunt to find him. Mind Games M.O.D.O.K was one of the almost hundred individuals chosen by the Onai Emperor Shadelock to fight in The Mind Games. In the games first hours, M.O.D.O.K was smart enough to seek out Shadelock, impressed with the intelligence of the man that rivaled that of his ally Solus, Shadelock offered M.O.D.O.K a place a to his side to watch the games. He agreed, and watched the first few days of the games with Shadelock, Solus and Hellscape. M.O.D.O.K soon saw Steve Rogers attempting to escape the games, and went to intercept him peronally. He panned to execute Captain America himeself, but he stopped when Rogers told him that Shadelock was using the Games to find who was the biggest threat to him and their weaknesses. M.O.D.O.K realised what it would mean for him and his business, he made the decision to let Rogers live, along with handing him information on Howe to get others out, knowing he would satu to help them. M.O.D.O.K then planned to kill Shadelock and take the Games himself, so he could eliminate all the Avengers. M.O.D.O.K used an explosive to try and kill Shadelock, and assumed he was successful when it went off. However, Shadelock survived, and even worse, was aware of his deception. He cast M.O.D.O.K down into the games, before sending another "boss" to kill more fighters. M.O.D.O.K ended up going to Rogers for help in getting out himself. Shadelock declared the nest survival challenge was a mystery, and that it would test the boundrys of working together. As Rogers and the Avengers worked with M.O.D.O.K, they soon detected an armed bomb inside the scientist, planeted by Shadelock before he was cast down. Seeing his timer ticking down, M.O.D.O.K used the data he learned to find a weak spot in the gateway of the games, and went their with Captain America. Seeing no other way out, M.O.D.O.K let the bomb inside him go off, blasting a hole in the gateway which would allow their survivors to escape, at the cost of his own life. M.O.D.O.K had nothing left to bury, but was remembered by Rogers as a saviour. Category:Villians Category:Earth-2004 Category:Killed in The Mind Games Category:MODOK Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004